


here with me

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [85]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Murder, BAMF Dora Milaje, F/M, Fights, Gen, Minor Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Rituals, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: A strong warrior will not let herself be dependent of anyone.Hadaya finds out that this is hard to do when Wakanda is broken into by a handsome stranger who manages to make her feel something she has never felt before.





	here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Words in cursive are Wakandan.

_"Speak."_

"I'm standing in your house... serving justice to a man who stole your vibranium and murdered your people." He pauses. 

"Justice your king couldn't deliver." Now T'Challa stands up, angered by the man's statement. Okoye and Hadaya follow him, twirling their spears in their hands. 

The man looks at T'Challa with determination in his eyes. Hadaya grips her spear tighter and moves to step forward, but Okoye's hand stops her. 

_"Do not interfere,"_ her General speaks lowly. 

"I don't care that you brought Klaue. Only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because I know who you are. Now, what do you want?"

"I want the throne," the man answers, glancing at the throne behind Okoye and Hadaya. His eyes fall on Hadaya briefly, and something unknown flickers in his eyes before he returns his attention to T'Challa. 

One of the Elders laughs out loud. _"Woah, my goodness!"_

The other Elders follow in her laughter, and it doesn't even seem to aggravate the man standing in front of their King. Hadaya frowns. Something is going on and it doesn't feel right. 

"Y'all sitting up here comfortable," the man says with a shrug, looking around. "Must feel good." Then his expression changes. "It's about two billion people all over the world that looks like us. But their lives are a lot harder. Wakanda has the tools to liberate them all." 

"And what tools are those?" T'Challa asks. 

"Vibranium." 

A pause. 

"Your weapons--" 

T'Challa interrupts him. "Our weapons will not be used to wage war on the world. It is not our way to be judge, jury and executioner for people who are not our own."

"Not your own? But didn't life start right here in this continent? So ain't all people your people?" 

"I am not King of all people. I am King of Wakanda," says T'Challa. "And it is my responsibility to make sure that our people are safe. And that vibranium does not fall into the hands of a person like you." 

Now that seems to anger the man standing in front of their King. Hadaya, however, does not believe that this man came to Wakanda just to tell T'Challa to step up for the rest of the world. There must be something else behind his actions and his words. 

"Son," Ramonda says. "We have entertained this charlatan for too long. Reject his request."

"Oh I ain't requesting nothing," the man says, looking at the Queen Mother. "Ask who I am." 

"You're Erik Stevens," Shuri says, stepping forward. The Elders turn to the Princess as she walks even farther. "An American black operative. A mercenary nicknamed Killmonger. That's who you are."

Killmonger now looks at her. "That's not my name Princess."

Hadaya steps backwards to stand in front of the Queen Mother and the Princess. 

"Ask me King." 

"No," answers T'Challa. 

"Ask me." 

T'Challa turns to step back to the throne. "Take him away," he says, holding up his hand. 

When the Kings Guard steps up, however, one of the Elders yells, _"Who are you?"_

_"I am N'Jadaka!"_ Killmonger spats. T'Challa stills in his movement. _"The son of N'Jobu!"_

The Elders get up, confused and with questioning gazes. 

_"He's the descendant of N'Jobu?!"_

"I found my daddy with Panther claws in his chest! You ain't the son a King, you're the son of a murderer!"

Hadaya's eyes widen and Okoye's do too. The two Dora Milaje look at each other quickly as Ramonda steps forward. _"You are lying!_ Lies!" 

"I'm afraid not, Queen Mother," W'Kabi now speaks up. Everyone looks at him, and he slowly holds up a necklace, where a ring bungles on. Everybody gasps and Hadaya takes a step back. It's the Wakandan Royal Ring, worn only by Wakanda's Golden Tribe and their family members. 

_"N'Jobu's Ring,"_ one of the Elders says as Ramonda holds out her hand and W'Kabi hands her the necklace. 

"Hey auntie," N'Jadaka says. Hadaya looks at the Ring in the Queen Mother's hand.

"I'm exercising my blood right," N'Jadaka speaks. "The challenge for the mantels of King and Black Panther."

For a single moment, it is silent. 

Ramonda then turns and steps towards her son, whose eyes are still set upon N'Jadaka. "Do not do this, T'Challa," the Queen Mother says. 

"As the son of Prince N'Jobu, he is within his rights."

"He has no rights here!" Ramonda says angrily. 

"The challenge will take weeks to prepare!"

"Weeks?" N'Jadaka says. "I don't need weeks. The whole country ain't gotta be there. I just need him. And somebody to get me outta these chains." 

T'Challa sits down, examining the Ring in his hand with a frown on his face. "T'Challa, what do you know of this?" 

"I accept your challenge," speaks their King calmly. 

* * *

King T'Challa dies. The Queen Mother and the Princess flee with Nakia, leaving only the Dora Milaje and the Elders behind. 

When Hadaya returns to her chambers, she finds Okoye there on her bed, clutching her head in her hands. 

"Nakia and Ross are gone," the General mumbles. "The Queen Mother and the Princess will be safe."

"And you have not gone with them. Why not?"

"I'm loyal to the throne of Wakanda, no matter who sits upon it. Nakia... Nakia's judgement is clouded by her love for T'Challa." 

Hadaya sighs as she sits down next to her General. "There are none who say that is bad. Nakia loves her country." 

"It does not matter," says Okoye then, getting up. "I need you to keep an eye on our new King." 

"For his safety or our own?" 

Okoye grimaces. "Okoye, you cannot tell me that you do not know that his judgement is as clouded as Nakia's. He is consumed by revenge and anger. He will burn Wakanda to the ground." 

The General doesn't answer and simply turns and leaves. Hadaya sighs again. 

* * *

"You must be the General," N'Jadaka says when he enters the training chambers of the Dora Milaje. Okoye stops in her relentless attack and Aneka lowers her spear, looking at the new King. 

Okoye nods briskly. Hadaya stands farther away, watching the conversation spiral down from afar. 

"Tell me, General, weren't the Dora Milaje a group of potential Queens for Wakanda?"

Okoye nods again. "That tradition has fared. The Dora Milaje reach their full potential as Wakanda's warriors and not its Queen."

N'Jadaka grins slyly. "I hope you're good at picking suitors, then." 

"My King?"

"Get me a Queen, General." 

Okoye's eyes widen and N'Jadaka's eyes travel through the room, before landing on Hadaya. "And who are you?" 

Aneka moves to step in front of Hadaya, but Hadaya steps forward herself and salutes, holding her spear in her hand. "Hadaya, your Highness, General Okoye's second."

"Hmm." 

As his eyes scan her body, they hold some sort of hunger and an emotion that Hadaya doesn't understand. It almost makes her want to shiver--and not in a bad way. She keeps her face as impassive as she can, and he steps forward. 

"What would you say to a higher title than the one you carry?"

"I'm a Dora Milaje, your Highness." 

"And you can be Queen." 

Hadaya throws a glance at Okoye, who merely nods. N'Jadaka needs support. The Dora Milaje will support him, but he needs someone to stay by his side. 

She almost bares her teeth at him in a snarl. Instead, she throws her spear to the side. "I am a Dora. My duty lies to the throne." She salutes and keeps staring at her feet. 

N'Jadaka chuckles darkly. "You have fire. I like it." 

Now she looks up, staring straight into the fire in his eyes. He will destroy Wakanda. And she will do what it takes to stop him. 

"I do not wish to become your Queen," is what comes out of her mouth. 

"I could always make you General." 

And that would mean for Okoye to lose her status and her mantle as a Dora Milaje. 

"Make the choice, Hadaya. General or Queen." 

He turns and leaves the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence. 

Ayo is the one who breaks the silence. "Aneka and I will bring you to safety at once, Hadaya." 

"You will not," Okoye snaps. "Hadaya." Hadaya bows her head. "I will take the position as Queen, General." 

"Hadaya!" The Dora Milaje look at her, obviously shocked. "Wakanda needs me. Thank you for your guidance, General." Hadaya salutes, turns on her heels and leaves the room. 

* * *

"...you can go now," N'Jadaka says, and the throne room descends into silence as everyone disperses. 

Okoye follows her King as he turns to leave as well but is stopped by Hadaya. She is holding her spear, but not donning her armor. Her eyes are filled with anger as she lets the spear clatter to the ground. 

"General, leave."

With a nod, Okoye leaves them. Hadaya lets her eyes rest on the King. "I have made my choice."

"Good. You made the right one."

Hadaya doesn't answer and N'Jadaka smirks without the usual confidence in his eyes. 

"I'll need your support and you need mine. You will no longer be a Dora Milaje."

He grabs her arm roughly and pulls her with him. Instead of resisting, she lets him drag her through the Citadel. 

* * *

They end up in Warrior Falls once again, followed by Shaman Yaro. 

"It's beautiful," N'Jadaka mutters as they descend from the ramp of the Talon Flyer. He holds Hadaya's hand in his own and squeezes, but she doesn't respond. Her mind is racing on what to do to ensure Wakanda will not fall. 

_"Sit, child,"_ Yaro speaks kindly. Hadaya sits down in the streaming water of the waterfalls and bows her head. Next to her, N'Jadaka follows. 

_"We are here--"_

"Shut up woman and just complete the ritual," growls the King. 

"O... of course," the Shaman stutters, and she turns to the waterfall, gathering water in a wooden bowl, before adding several leaves to it, crushing them with her hand. Hadaya eyes her as she turns around, and the water in the bowl turns a light gold, shining in the mid-afternoon sun. 

_"Hadaya, child of Zahra of the Merchant Tribe and the General's second in command, do you accept our King's hand in a union forged by the Shamans of Wakanda and overseen by our gracious Panther Goddess Bast?"_

_"I accept,"_ Hadaya says, swallowing away the lump in her throat. She bows her head and closes her eyes, feeling the warm stream of water gliding over her head and her neck. 

_"King N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu of the Golden Tribe and the King of Wakanda, do you accept Hadaya's hand in a union forged by the Shamans of Wakanda and overseen by our gracious Panther Goddess Bast?"_

She can almost feel him smirk. _"I accept."_

A beat of silence. 

"Now, for the last part of the ritual," the Shaman speaks slowly. "Stand up, children." 

Hadaya does as she says and opens her eyes to see N'Jadaka do the same. Slowly, she sheds herself of the top of her dress. N'Jadaka throws off his tunic and smiles at her. It catches her off-guard, but she recovers quickly as Yaro hands her a sharp fang of a panther. 

_"Hadaya, draw an Adinkra circle on your husband's chest to symbolize your immortal union and infinite love."_

With a trembling hand, Hadaya places one hand on N'Jadaka's chest and places the sharp tip of the fang against his collarbone, just above the last line of his scars. She inhales deeply and closes her eyes. Then she feels a warm hand on her own and she looks up. N'Jadaka smiles at her, genuine and heartfelt. Again, the emotion catches her off-guard. He looks young when he smiles, she realizes. It makes him different. "You won't hurt me," he whispers, and she nods. Then she presses in his chest. Slowly, she draws the circle, over his collarbone and almost into his neck. It must hurt, even for him. But he doesn't make a sound, and simply keeps looking at her with a smile, holding her other hand. When it's done, she steps away, and Yaro takes her place, filling the fresh wound with golden ink. Now Hadaya sees him wince, and she almost reaches out to him, but stops herself from doing so at the last second. 

_"Your Highness, take the fang and draw an Adinkra circle on your wife's chest to symbolize your immortal union and infinite love,"_ speaks the Shaman. 

N'Jadaka takes the fang from Hadaya and carefully places his hand on her shoulder, just above her three lines of scars. "I'll be careful," he whispers, and then he presses the fang in her skin. She keeps her eyes on the sky and blinks the tears of pain away, holding herself straight and strong. She will not show weakness. 

When he steps away, Yaro carefully fills the fresh wound with golden ink, and she softly hisses at the burning feeling spreading through her chest. A warm hand slides into her own, and she looks to her side, where her King gives her a small smile. She looks away without responding but doesn't pull her hand out of his. 

Yaro steps away and lifts her head to the skies. 

_"May Bast bless your union and grant you infinite peace to wander the Ancestral Planes together forever,"_ she says quietly. Then she looks at them and smiles--Hadaya, however, can see the fear and anger in her eyes. "It is done, my King." 

* * *

Once they are back in the Citadel, N'Jadaka takes her hand and guides her through the hallways to his chambers. When they pass several Dora Milaje, Hadaya gives Xoliswa a nod. The two women pass and Hadaya feels Xoliswa slide a dagger into her hand. Her eyes widen and she hides the dagger in the sleeve of her gown, trailing behind her King. 

She must do what it takes to save her country. Even if it includes committing high treason and killing her husband. To her great shock, she finds that her heart protests at those thoughts. 

"This is it," N'Jadaka says, shaking her out of her head. He opens the door and Teela and Nareema standing by the door look up in surprise as they see her. She only nods at them without a sound and follows him inside. 

She doesn't spare the furniture a second glance, and immediately turns to him. He smiles slyly at her, his whole demeanor changing. "You feel you must put up a front to scare everyone away," she hears herself speaking. "It would do you good to show everyone you have a soft side." He simply rolls his eyes at her words. 

"Soft sides get you killed in the real world, Hadaya. You know that. Now come on, let me change so I can make you mine properly." She frowns at his phrasing but doesn't stop him as he steps inside the bathroom. As quick as she can, she sheds herself of her clothing and steps outside with only a thin piece of cloth wrapped around her to protect her modesty. The dagger she places in her hand in such a way that he won't be able to see it--not until it's too late, that is. 

She sighs deeply and leans against the railing of the balcony. Everything for Wakanda, she says to herself. Everything for my country. Everything to protect it from people like him. 

"Hadaya," N'Jadaka singsongs as he steps into her sight. He turns and spots her on the balcony. With a smile, he stalks over to her. "I was simply admiring the view, your Highness," she says, staring at him in his full naked glory. He grins and steps even closer to her. 

Now, she thinks, but she finds herself unable to move as he pins her against the railing. Everything for Wakanda, she tells herself, but she doesn't move. He smiles at her, genuine again, and this time she doesn't let herself be caught off-guard anymore. With a fluid movement, she turns and pins him against the balcony, dagger against his throat. 

"You are a threat to my country," she speaks slowly. "You will kill us all." "I am helping all of my people." "You do not know the consequences of your actions, N'Jadaka," she hisses, bringing her face close to his. "I might be loyal to my country, but I am not loyal to you. You are obsessed with getting revenge. But you have done enough. Your revenge is to be taken up with the Golden Tribe and not with all of Wakanda. You can't hold them accountable for something King T'Chaka and Zuri did. It is unfair. And you are going to throw this country into a war. You will burn Wakanda to the ground and I will not let you do this." 

"I..." 

"You don't speak, N'Jadaka," she spats. "You killed T'Challa. You killed someone who had never done anything to you. You are so consumed by your thirst for revenge that you do not see what is in front of you. Do you think the Border Tribe will truly follow you? They are isolationists. They will turn on you. You will get yourself killed. Do you truly want that?" 

"If it means I achieved what I wanted," he says airily. Before she knows what she's doing, she slaps him so hard that his head snaps to one side. 

"If you truly want the mantle of King of Wakanda, you need to be worthy of it," she hisses in his ear. "You need to take care of your people. And that means you will not throw Wakanda into a war and kill all of us." Calmer, she adds, "We can help those people you spoke of. We can and we will. You are right. We have the resources to help them. But we will **help** them and not make them kill everyone else. Listen to me, N'Jadaka. Please." 

The dagger clatters to the ground and she stumbles backwards, hiding her face in her hands. She can't kill him. 

Before she has any chance to do or say anything, N'Jadaka sinks down on the floor in front of her and takes her hands in his own. 

_"I'll listen to you."_

* * *

When T'Challa returns to the Citadel, alive and well, Hadaya stands next to N'Jadaka as he gives up the throne. To say T'Challa is surprised is definitely an understatement. 

Even Okoye looks amazed, and Hadaya smiles for the first time in three days. She knows that only words cannot stop N'Jadaka's fire. But as his wife, it is now her duty to keep him in line. She has the luck that he actually listens to her-- _"Only if I get to make you mine baby,"_ he sighed into her ear before hoisting her up and kissing her _\--_ and that she has enough status to make T'Challa listen to her as well. 

Wakanda will be lead into a new era. Not one of destruction or treason or death, but one of love. 

"I apologize for my behavior," N'Jadaka says, lowering his head to Wakanda's King. Hadaya and Shuri both glower at T'Challa, who nods. "And so do I. You belong here, N'Jadaka. We can change Wakanda together and help those people out there together. This can be your family now." 

N'Jadaka looks at Hadaya, and for a minute, she fears he might say no. Then he smiles. 

"I will stay." 

"Good." Now T'Challa smiles as well, taking Nakia's hand in his own. "Hadaya?" 

"I will be returning to my position in the Dora Milaje with the General's permission, your Highness," says Hadaya, inclining her head. "And I will keep my husband in line." She smiles at N'Jadaka, who takes her hand and squeezes. T'Challa laughs, and they turn to look at Wakanda from the throne room. 

A new era begins. 


End file.
